


when you move, I'm moved

by Everard_Digby



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Stripper AU, aziraphale is a stripper, aziraphale is a well respected librarian, crowley is a punk, crowley is a well respected advertising director
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everard_Digby/pseuds/Everard_Digby
Summary: Crowley is a punk who also happens to be one of the most highly paid and highly respected advertising creative directors in all London.Aziraphale is a buttoned up and very respectable librarian with standards who also happens to be happiest when he's practically naked on the stripper pole for all the world to see.I wanted this to be all smut but a whole bunch of yearning and domestic longing got in the way.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	when you move, I'm moved

Crowley was a punk. It's what happens when one grows up in a small village as a being filled with nothing but sinew and questions and defiance inside you.  
He left Tadfield to go to university and graduated with a dual masters in marketing and sociology ,a leather jacket, a facial tattoo, three queer kinky polyamorous friends, and a deep determination to never return to small town life. 

Nowadays he was one of the most highly respected and highly paid advertorial creative directors in all London.  
He was in his office with the door closed, staring at the latest client logo at the top of a blank document, head phones on and blasting rage against the machine, trying to get ideas to enter his head through force of will. The music dipped for a message alert. His immediate response was both relief and deep irritation. It was from Beez. 

[I got the job! I start Monday! You and I are officially co-workers and we're going to Eden tonight to celebrate. You are coming.] 

Eden was a strip club and Crowley didn't like strip clubs. It's not that he didn't like nudity. Far from it. He loved nudity. However whenever he's been to a strip club it was usually with work colleges on stag dos. After twenty minutes of listening to a coworker either loudly picking out flaws in the dancers bodies to insult or make sexual comments so specific they sounded like threats Crowley did not understand the appeal of strip clubs, but did for the first time understand the appeal of trying to fist fight every single man in a room.  
Strip clubs just weren't for him.  
Beez had talked about this place before. Eden hosted regular BDSM events that Beez worked at as a professional Dom and Beez really liked it, but mostly they talked about how it was clean and well run. Knowing his feet wouldn’t stick to the carpet helped a bit, but a strip club? 

[its thurs] 

[You know what day it is. Good job. Thursday is the day your oldest and most beloved friend found out they have a new job in a whole new industry. A job in your firm that you helped me get. Thursday is the night we're going out to celebrate.] 

Crowley started to get the feeling that they were going to lose this fight. It wasn’t as if he had any other bustling social life to attend to. Maybe he could make up an excuse.

[I am not going to let you stay home and watch Golden Girls reruns Crowley. You're going.] 

Crowley felt the irritation crawl from deep within his belly and out his throat in a prolonged groan. Beez was right and he knew it. 

[k]

**Author's Note:**

> tragically, although I intended this to be split POV, I'm struggling to actually write my ideas down and if I stick to just crowley I'm more likely to get SOMETHING which is better than nothing.
> 
> and yes, I am a chronic underwriter. I'm sorry. I also don't want me to be the way that I am.


End file.
